The present invention relates generally to automotive assembly methods and, more particularly, to a method to correct vehicle vibration during assembly.
In order to remain successful, any industry that produces consumer goods must constantly monitor the quality of their products. If the actual or perceived quality of a product is lower than customer expectations, then the customer will find alternative producers of a similar, better quality product. Therefore, it is in the best interest of producers of consumer goods to constantly strive to improve the quality of their products.
Unfortunately, the way in which each consumer perceives quality may vary. Producing a product that fulfills a function without needing repair is only the first step in satisfying today""s modern consumer. While designers are successful at making products whose subjective characteristics are perceived by consumers as high quality, it is more difficult to design a product whose objective characteristics are perceived in that same way. For example, the size, weight, or functions of a product are all easily measured and designed into a product; however, the vibrations produced, or color of a product are more subjective. Also, what may seem acceptable to a designer often may not be acceptable to a consumer.
One of these subjective characteristics noticeable to consumers is vibration in an automobile. Vehicle vibration is a major source of customer complaints. Unfortunately, prior art solutions have generally relied on subjective measurements with limited success.
Recent developments in the area of vibration detection have allowed more objective measurements of vehicle vibration. The drawback of these techniques is that they are labor intensive and do not have immediate feedback to repair personnel. These limitations make current vibration detection technologies non-conducive to an assembly plant environment. Also, even after having objective measurements of vehicle vibration, there is almost no data on what forms and types of vibration are most objectionable to the consumer.
The disadvantages associated with conventional vehicle vibration repair techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for detecting and repairing vehicle vibration is needed. The new technique should be able to objectively detect vehicle vibration without significant labor involvement. The new technique should also provide immediate feedback to repair personnel to allow vehicle vibration to be corrected.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved and reliable means for detecting and correcting vehicle vibration during an assembly process. Another object of the invention is to reduce the labor required to objectively detect vehicle vibration.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, an improved method of detecting and correcting vehicle vibration is provided. In one aspect of the invention, a method of detecting and correcting vehicle vibration during an assembly process begins by connecting a vibration analyzer to a vehicle through an OBD-II connector. This allows the vibration analyzer to monitor engine rpm, engine type, vehicle speed, vehicle type, and tire size. An operator then drives the vehicle at a full range of speeds in a controlled sequence. While the vehicle is driven, the vibration analyzer detects any vehicle vibration generated. The vibration analyzer then compares the vehicle vibration in conjunction with engine rpm, engine type, vehicle speed, vehicle type, and tire size to several preset thresholds. If the vehicle vibration exceeds one or more of the preset thresholds, then the vibration analyzer will determine a probably cause for the vehicle vibration and generate a cause report. A repair bay operator uses the cause report to correct any unacceptable vehicle vibration. After repairing the vehicle, the repair bay operator verifies that the vehicle vibration is gone. A NVH engineer is then notified about the cause report.
The present invention achieves an improved and reliable means for detecting and correcting vehicle vibration during an assembly process. Also, the present invention is advantageous in that it provides immediate feedback to repair personnel so that the vehicle vibration may be corrected.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.